Dear Dragon Lady
by Only Sometimes
Summary: For her last year at Hogwarts, Ginny is forced to constantly write to her mum. She ends up writing things she never thought she'd tell her mother...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Okay, okay, the whole diary thing has been done before, I know. But I couldn't resist! Plus, I gave it my own twist, of course. As always, any questions email me, comments, review. Even the "you suck, go away" comments. And if it turns out there's a story already out there exactly like this one, which I hope an unbelievable amount there isn't, I didn't know it. I know there are other versions, but not exactly like what I wrote.

Basically, I'm not copying anyone.

**Disclaimer: **Don't be silly, I don't own the HP world.

* * *

Dear Mum, 

If this stupid letter thing doesn't make you happy you are officially the Dragon Lady. Don't act like you don't deserve the title!

"Oh, Ginny, PLEASE write! Just to check in! It's your last year, and with the war going on, I need to know that you're still you!" you begged. Don't give this parchment that look! You sound like that!

And don't think that I don't realize that this is a trick to make me have diary! Even though it's not a real diary...Of all the people in the world, I am the MOST qualified to have a diary phobia. There is no possible way you can argue this, Dragon Lady.

AND YOU BETTER NOT BE READING _ANY _OF THIS! Check the handwriting, make sure it's mine, and that's it! Use this to line Pig's cage, or something. And don't act as if this is a bad idea, you're always going on how my handwriting is so, what's the word you use, Ginny-like? I happen to like it. Yes, it's a little hard to read at times, but aren't I?

Oh, if you so much as glance at this, I swear, I'll...be REALLY upset with you!

Dragon Lady.

Y'know, if I was smart, I wouldn't be writing like this at all. If only I had inherited the brains in the family...Although, according to OWLS, I did. Not straight O's, but pretty close. If I remember correctly Dad beamed so much there was no need for any other light source when he was in the room.

BECAUSE I AM A WONDERFUL CHILD WHO DOES NOT NEED ANYONE TO CHECK IN ON HER. And y'know what, Dragon Lady? I will not be dating these letters. You can GUESS the date.

You'll probably just glance and know. How do you do that? I will learn how. Someday. I will I will I will. Maybe.

I suppose I could write about how the first feast of my last year was. I could tell you how the new DADA teacher has a bit of a 'fro, but I won't. Because you're not reading this.

If I tell myself that enough, it'll be true.

Maybe I should just stick with the formal stuff, in case you actually are reading this. Plus, you told me to keep it formal, always freaking out over the idea of something like this falling into the wrong hands.

The first years were extra nervous this year. They're nervous every year, trust me, I know. But this year, it seemed worse. As soon as a kid was sorted in Slytherin, they seemed uber relieved. Not going against the family, I'm guessing.

McGonagall, as you know, is the Headmistress now. Giving her speech, she actually smiled at me. I swear it. That lady loves me from my first year when I transfigured a bottle cap into a ladybug. Because I'm so awesome.

It's strange looking at the teacher's table now. Hagrid's still there, though he seem preoccupied. McGonagall mentioned that he was just visiting. I'm gonna miss him. Sprout's there, jolly as ever. Flitwick, bless his soul sits up there with good spirits. That tiny man is one of the best people, the way he never gives detention, takes points, notices when I

SCRATCH OUT, QUILL! SCRATCH THAT OUT! Sweet Merlin, Dragon Lady, did you give me special parchment! DAMN YOU DRAGON LADY!

NOOOOOOO! GINNY! YOU DAMNED YOUR MUM!

And now you're writing to yourself. Oh yes, this year is going to be great.

At least we have a new potions master. Again. My mistake, he's the one with the slight 'fro. He's much too thin, it makes his hair look even bigger. The new DADA is a woman. A very young woman. Is she old enough to teach us?

At least McGonagall's still there, even if it does seem like she's in the wrong seat. I kept wanting to stand up and say "Minerva! Get in your seat!" during the feast.

I mumbled that and pumpkin juice shot out of Colin's nose. It was gross. A lot of first years got sprayed. I laughed so hard I snorted. A third year made fun of me, so I threw a roll at him.

Basically, what I'm doing here, is explaining what REALLY happened in case you get a letter from McGonagall claiming that I started a food fight. It wasn't really even a fight at all. Maybe a food spat. That's all.

I am not turning into the twins! I know, that if you read this, which you aren't, you would be muttering that under your breath. Maybe even sobbing it. The twins are a handful. A highly amusing handful.

I am going to change topic now. Because I feel like it.

In the commonroom all the seventh years (me included because I'm a seventh year!) were comparing summer stories.

"I'm telling you, muggle car racing is the best!" Colin insisted. The rest of the group was just as skeptical as I was. Metal boxes going really fast? Oh...kay...

"My parents took me to Canada." Gracie Himmer told us, her eyes going shiny at the memory. Gracie is a witch who falls into that category of 'too damn pretty.' Someone needs to chop off her beautiful blonde hair, and poke her big blue eyes. She is such a cliche'.

"How was that?" I asked. I had never been to this magical, mystical land of Canada.

"I want a Canadian boy. As a pet." she purred. Everyone laughed at this, mainly because we could all see Gracie with a pet like that.

Did I ever mention how she's become my best friend? Gracie and Ginny. A few boys refer to us as "G.G." now. I say that makes us sound like a grandmother or a hooker, but it's all in good fun. We became friends in potions. We muttered insults at the Slytherins around us to each other.

No need to worry, about this horrid Canadian loving girl corrupt me...

Since last year she was perfectly respectable, minus the potions situation, and then she started hanging out with me outside of class.

Oh no, I just realized something...I forgot to tell you I'm quidditch captain, didn't I? There was just so much going on with this whole war thing, I just up and forgot...And now since you're not allowed to read your own mail, you'll never know.

Serves ya right. Forcing your only daughter to mail you all the time, even though she has so much to deal with all ready...

I'll begrudgingly write more later. Tell you about quidditch try outs. Well, tell this STUPID PARCHMENT at least.

Honestly, what type of mother gives her own child cursed parchment? Wouldn't it have been easier to have locked me in a closet at home and popped in every hour or so?

DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT. Why oh why won't this parchment let me scratch things out? Why oh why won't my hand obey the laws of common sense? Why oh why isn't common sense a common trait in the Weasley house?

Oh, poo.

As Much Love As I Can Give To The Dragon Lady,

Ginny

PS, tell Dad and the others I say hi. If you read this far. Which you probably won't. My beautiful letter, with my beautiful handwriting is probably being crapped on by an overgrown, ADHD pigeon right now...

* * *

**A/N 2**(the sequal): Well, you read this far, you _must _have been the _slightest _bit entertained. At this point in time I've written to about chapter 12, but I still accept advice. And very graciously, too, I might add. Oh, no, I'm not conceited...  



	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **If I only had two words to describe all the reviews I got, it would be this:

Holy crap.

I had more than two words I would go on to say a great and many thanks to you all, I've never gotten so much feedback for one chapter. You can check, I'm not kidding. Love to you all!

And on with the story.

* * *

Dear Dragon Lady, 

I suppose I should write something that only I would know, so you know it's me. I started breaking into the broom closet when I was six. Is that good enough?

DON'T READ ANYMORE, YOU HORRID DRAGON LADY, YOU!

Anyhoo, quidditch try outs were last night. And since I am the captain, I went through hell last night. But it is totally worth it because I have put together something I like to refer to as "Super Team." Yes.

My Chasers:

Well, me. Of course. I'm captain for Merlin's sake.

Max Talbot (5th year)--He's a runner, said he started flying because it's like running through the air. He's one of the fastest people I have ever seen on a broom. How he avoided being on the team earlier is beyod me.

Brandon Murker (6th year)--This guy can _throw_. Getting past a Keeper should be no problem for him.

My Beaters:

Grey MacKenzie (7th)--His mum's an American so she had him playing baseball from a young age, meaning that he knows how to swing a bat AND control where the bludger is going! It's a miracle! A Christmas miracle! In the wrong season!

David Shocks(7th)--A Scottish lad who grew up playing golf. Less aiming going on with him, but he can get a bludger clear across the pitch.

My Keeper:  
Wally Jordan (6th)--Did you know Lee Jordan had a cousin? I certainly didn't. The two look nothing alike, except when they grin. Same type of grin. Wally, better known as "The Wall" is perfect. He's huge. Nothing could ever get past him. He's not really good at long distance flying, but great at short bursts. Life is so perfect!

And last, but far from least, My Fabulous Seeker:

Josie Abraham (2nd)--I used to think Harry was a natural on a broom, but this girl puts him to shame. She doesn't even have an incredible broom and she could out fly seventh years! Take that, every other quidditch player!

I completely redid the team. Minus myself, since that's not really an option.

A few people were upset with me after I posted the team, but it's all good. A lot of people were upset at the lack of girls on the team till I pointed out that Chasers usually take a beating, and with six older brothers, I have experience. Meaning, you, Dragon Lady, let me be beaten! But I'm okay now. Promise.

We're gonna win the House Cup! We're gonna win the House Cup! We're gonna win the House Cup! We're gonna win the House Cup!

Because I am the best captain ever!

Love and Such,

Ginny

* * *

Dear Dragon Lady, 

My first word was "hex" when I was around a year old. I said it to Percy when he kicked my teddy bear. I was threatening him. You laughed for half an hour after I said it.

THE REST OF THIS IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS SO READING IT WOULD JUST BE RUDE!

I'm betting everyone is wondering about the new teachers. And the new Head of House for Gryffindor.

We got the potions master for Head of House! Not even kidding. Professor Brickly, or as Gracie and I call him, Doctor Broccoli. He was the one with a 'fro. (Isn't American slang funny? I can't remember where I heard that, probably Dad and his muggle chats.) Up close, this makes his head look like a piece of broccoli. He's the best potions professor to ever grace Hogwarts. He's completely trapped in the seventies. He was great on the first day.

"Hello, class." he started, normal enough.

The class mumbled hellos, this is Double Potions and most of us have had our fill of it from the past six years.

"I am Professor Brickly, although, technically, I'm Dr. Brickly." he continued.

"More like Dr. Broccoli," I whispered to Gracie, who was of course, next to me. We both giggled, as quietly as possible, I swear, but he somehow heard us.

And started laughing too.

Now the whole school calls him Dr. Broccoli. He loves it. And he loves me for coming up with it. He says I'm "groovy." How awesome is that?

The DADA is that very young looking woman, now head of Slytherin house. She is the most formal person I have ever seen in my life.

Professor Stipper, and this of course is a name with a very obvious joke. A joke that I know if I made I would face a fate worse than Umbridge.

She wears her brown hair in the same bun everyday, and never wears make up. She doesn't need it either, which makes me hate her. At least she's not greasey...

The new Transfiguration teacher has no house, and I have a feeling that was done by McGonagall. Dragon Lady, you would hate him. He has us call him "Grub," which fits him really well. He looks like he hasn't bathed in weeks, but lucky for us, doesn't smell like it. I'm almost positive this guy is friends with Mundungus. And has become so good at Transf. by using it on stolen merchandise.

And he's a surprisingly good teacher, even though I'm pretty sure we're not following the lesson plans as much as changing whatever's hot, but it doesn't matter. It's fun.

Everyone else is the same old teacher, not nearly as interesting. Hope everything's going well on your side of life. Colin says hello, and Luna wants you to tell Ron she sends her love.

Too bad you'll NEVER READ THIS. Goodness, I am a complex child.

Love and Such,

Ginny

* * *

**A/N Cont'd: **Again, thanks for reading this far. This whole situation reviewing makes me all giggly and happy. My parents are going to think I'm on drugs...Oh well.  



	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I just have to keep thanking for the lovely reviews. They make me feel lovely. All of you are lovely. The world is lovely.

On with the lovely chapter.

* * *

Dear Dragon Lady, 

Your favorite color is purple, but you say you don't look good in it so you never wear it.

THE REST OF THIS ONLY APPLIES TO PEOPLE WHO WEAR PURPLE.

I think that classes are going well...It's kinda hard to tell.

"Awesome potion, Weasley. Take five points. And that Ravenclaw over there thinks you're a foxy lady." Dr. Broccoli said to me the other day in Potions, and it was an awesome potion. That Ravenclaw thing, on the other hand, caught me off guard. I looked over at the Ravenclaw he meant, who was looking at me, blushing slightly.

Why yes, I do believe foxy is a great term for him. Dark brown hair that falls into his dark blue eyes in the perfect way, tall, but not too tall, and a smile that could make anyone want him. And I mean _anyone_.

"Hi," he came up to me after class and said that, smiling. Gracie grinned at me and left, laughing a bit. I was probably bright red.

"Hi," I squeaked back. Why couldn't I be 'too damn pretty' at that moment at least?

"Did you hear about the Hogsmeade trip this Saturday?" he asked, still smiling. I found myself smiling, too. Probably a dumb smile.

"I hadn't." short answers were all I could muster.

"Wanna go? With me, I mean."

I grinned and nodded. We made plans. I nearly DIED.

Love and Such,

Ginny Who Dates

* * *

Dear Dragon Lady, 

Before I got this huge fear of diaries, I was always frightened by monkies.

DON'T GO ANY FARTHER.

Hogsmeade was AMAZING. And my Ravenclaw boy, Sean Mullins, is really helping me with Operation Get Over Harry. OGOH for short.

And the time we spent in the Three Broomsticks must have come straight out of someone's romance novel. It was corny, sweet and PERFECT.

"You're really pretty." he said to me over Butterbeers, he completely caught me off guard. All I could was that overdone, smile, put the face down, blush, move some hair out of the face thing.

"You are." Sean informed, pushing some hair out of my face, his hand lingering. I of course, looked up, really hoping that he was leaning in.

He was.

And he kissed me. It was one of the sweetest kisses I've ever received. I must have turned right into an ice cube right then because I MELTED.

Life is officially good.

Oh, yeah, classes are good. I'm studying tons, getting ready for NEWTS early. And practicing quidditch all the time.

Have I mentioned how much I love my team? I probably have. I probably rambled about each player. Especially about my Seeker. I'll continue this trend then. Josie Abraham is the best Seeker I have ever seen. And she hadn't even heard of the game before! She kinda sounds like Harry, doesn't she?

HARRY JAMES POTTER MEANS NOTHING TO ME. I'm trying to get it in my head that he'll never stay with me. He's a hero, blah blah blah, his job is to save everyone, not love Ginny Weasley, blah blah blah. But it doesn't matter! I have Sean.

Love and Such,

Ginny the Kissable

* * *

Dear Dragon Lady, 

My right foot used to be bigger than my left foot. There. It's the real Ginny. Awkward feet and all. Well, formerly awkward.

DON'T BE DUMB, STOP READING.

Professor Stipper is the meanest formal lady ever. I want to kick her. Hard. In the groin. I think she's a man. An evil man.

"Miss Weasley, I understand that you expect _that _is going to save you from a vampire?" Professor Stipper sniffed, looking at my weak spell as it disappeared.

"No, I think running like hell will." I mumbled that, I swear I did. BUT THAT EVIL MAN HEARD ME! Basically, I'm writing this after a painfully long detention where she had me scrub teacups. With no magic, of course.

How exactly is _that _going to help me avoid vampires?

I broke three cups. Didn't fix 'em, stashed them around the room.

I'm tired now, and Colin is crying for me to help him make things up for Divination.

Love and Such,  
Ginny the Tea Cup Slayer

* * *

Dear Dragon Lady, 

I squeak when I sneeze.

YOU'RE DONE READING NOW.

I need to pee soooooooo bad, but the bathrooms are hexed. The Slytherins have been hexing them all day, locking all the other houses out. The teachers are working on it, but taking too long.

Screw it, I'm going in the bushes.

I just peed in the bushes, with about half the school. The bathrooms have been hexed all day, each one with it's own special hex, so most of us have been holding it all day. On the bright side, I do believe the rest of the school is now united in the hatred of Slytherins.

I just peed in the bushes. Merlin, I have no shame. You know what this is? This is something that I don't want to tell my mum. And I have. Twice.

I'm afraid to face the pitch after this. I'm sure it has become a giant lavetory for nonplayers. It doesn't matter though, we don't have it next, next is Slytherin. The fools. They're our first match in just a couple weeks.

We shall demolish them with the force of many angry, over flowing bladdered, people. That made no sense, but it really hurt having to pee for that long!

Love and Such,

Ginny Who Has Peed

* * *

**A/N Again!**: Did you notice the slight change in form? I certainly hope you did. The way I see it, the girl's going through a lot, as in her whole seventh year, so staying in the same form of writing isn't on her mind. And I enjoy mixing it up. 

As always, thanks for reading.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Do people actually read this? I'll pretend they do.

As always, a big hug of thanks for the reviews. All those reviews make me feel all warm and fuzzy. Like a bunny.

* * *

Dear Dragon Lady, 

My favorite color was green until Bill and Charlie went to Hogwarts and made me believe that it was a devil color.

NOW STOP READING.

So, our first quidditch game was the other day.

We won we won we won we won we won we won we won we won we won we won!

Not only did we win, we cleaned up! Because I am a genius, and I put together the best team possible.

Sure, at practice everyone's good natured. Not too mean, not too fussy. Don't fight at all.

But we played Slytherin, and they CHEAT. It was an amazing game. Murker punched people when they got too close, I'm totally serious. The Wall didn't let anything by, even when he was double teamed. By cheaters. Our Beaters hit just about every Slytherin, Shocks, not always intentionally, but McKenzie broke a few noses. The Slytherin Beater, McCoy, came close to knocking me off my broom. Really close. I learned a new trick when he did that. It's called CLING FOR DEAR LIFE. Talbot stayed close after that, but I didn't need him, McCoy always left his crotch wide open when he was on the broom...

And when Josie grabbed the snitch, being the most incredible Seeker that she is, we won, 200-0! The whole crowd started screaming, most with joy, but the Slytherins with outrage. No one had even seen Josie, she was like a hummingbird, flying so fast.

The best part might be the new announcer, a first year from my glorious house who is a total fanatic, but spaz on a broom, started cheering so much.

"SUCK IT, SLYTHERIN!" had been the line that made McGonagall smack him, although not really hard. She was cheering to.

Dr. Broccoli did a hippie kinda dance, waving his arms, bobbing his head, grinning with his eyes big. We made him teach us the dance in class the next day.

Love and Such,

Ginny the Dancing Queen

* * *

Dear Dragon Lady, 

My eyes water when I cough, so sometimes I cry from it.

THE REST OF THIS IS MEANT FOR THE COUGH CRYERS.

I hate hate hate hate hate Professors Stipper. She is a man! She is she is she is! I will prove it.

I am a victim! That he-she is out to get me! I am an innocent victim. Gracie passed _me _the note, with her super girlie handwriting all over it, but only _I _get in trouble. This he-she either needs to get over something, or just cut it off.

Here is the note, for proof. Because I'm not wrong!

_Hey Gin--_

What?

_How's Sean?_

Good..Why?

_Just checking in on my best friends boytoy. _

In the middle of DADA?

_He's just really cute is all._

Jealous, much?  
_  
You wish._

Quit making the note obvious, Stipper'll see.

_So?_

Stipper's out to get me!

_Yeah, that's true._

What! No 'that's true'! You say something to make me feel better!  
_  
But there's nothing to say! _

LIE!

And then Stipper came, took the note and took house points then gave me detention for promoting lies. That he-she shall pay...somehow...Hopefully.

Love and Such,

* * *

Ginny the Innocent 

Dear Dragon Lady,

I snort, not snore, in my sleep.

NOW QUIT READING, I HAVE IMPORTANT THINGS TO WRITE IN A PANIC.

I think I just killed the he-she. In detention, when I was supposed to be at practice, of course. I was washing her damn tea cups again, when my elbow slipped and hit something.

Now, in a normal room, this is no big, but in the DADA room, this is a problem. All of a sudden there were these snap sounds, and then a book just went flying AND HIT THE HE-SHE IN THE BACK OF THE HEAD.

I should go tell someone! Why am I writing on this stupid parchment at a moment like this? Why am I even carrying this around! It won't matter when I'm expelled for killing the he-she!

--Ginny the Murderer

* * *

Dear Dragon Lady, 

When I was teething, I would chew on Ron's toys till he cried.

NOW THAT'S ENOUGH READING FOR YOU.

All right. Recap of what happened right after I thought I killed the he-she. I do feel a bit dim, but it's all good.

I was going rather quickly to find a teacher,

okay, I was running full speed ahead, hoping I didn't trip over Mrs. Norris,

when I found the Headmistress.

"MCGONAGALLITHINKIJUSTKILLEDTHEHESHEWITHHEROWNBOOKANDIDON'TWANTTOBEEXPELLEDORCRYBUTIHAVETHISHORRIBLFEELINGTHATBOTHWILLHAPPEN!" I screamed.

"What?" she asked, startled.

"I said: McGongall, I think I just killed the he-she with her own book and I don't want to be expelled or cry but I have this horrible feeling that both will happen!" I repeated in a rush, exasperated.She made me repeat myself in a more calm fashion.

Then we both ran full speed ahead to the DADA room, both hoping we wouldn't trip over Mrs. Norris.

When McGonagall got in the room, she instantly went to help the he-she, who wasn't dead. Just knocked out. She recovered quickly, instantly saying that I had done it on purpose.

"What kind of DADA teacher are you if you can't even protect yourself from a book!" McGonagall insisted once she heard the story. That's right, my Headmistress has an in-your-face attitude.

A deal was made. The he-she will behave if I behave, and as long as I don't tell anyone about the book incident. Oops.

Now McGongall is keeping an eye on the he-she, which makes me very happy. She didn't even ask about the he-she thing. I'm almost positive this professor was hired out of sheer desperation.

Love and Such,  
Ginny the Squealer

* * *

**More A/N: **I like this chapter. Maybe it's the he-she thing that makes me like it. I dunno. Why do you like? Or do you? 


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** All right, dear reader, school has started for me. Bring it on, junior year.

This shouldn't affect my posting too much, just wanted to give everyone a reason on why it might take longer than usual.

* * *

Dear Dragon Lady, 

I missed Christmas with the family this year. So sue me.

THE REST IS FOR PEOPLE WHO DID NOT SPENT THE HOLDIAYS WITH FELLOW WEASLEYS.

Sean tells me I'm pretty. All the time. And that's it. He's the freaking Keeper for Ravenclaw, but he doesn't even want to discuss that with me! Everytime I try and get him started on an actual conversation, he just goes on about how good I look. That used to be enough because, well, I'm shallow, but it's getting old.

Yeah, I'm pretty, I get it. But guess what--My pretty little head has it's own thoughts, too!

What is starting to make me really mad is that Sean seems to think I'm a joke, like the other day at lunch.

"Sean, all I'm saying is that Charms isn't that hard if you--"  
"Gin, calm down. I really don't think you should worry about school work so much." he cut me off. That bastard cut me off, I was in the middle of talking and he cut me off.

"And why's that?" my eyebrow went up while I said that, giving the signal to Colin, Luna and Gracie who were listening that this was about to turn ugly.

"Because pretty girls don't need to work." he explained, as if this was the perfect answer. And then he smiled, no, he grinned at me. As if my pretty little head would not notice what he was saying if he grinned.

And Gracie laughed. She saw the eyebrow, she knows what it means, and she still _laughed_. As if this was funny!

I should have dumped him, but he's just so nice...

And he's still helping with OGOH.

I'm dumb, but I don't care.

Love and Such,

Ginny Who's Too Pretty Too Think

* * *

Dear Dragon Lady, 

I go by Ginny because when I was little I couldn't say my own name. I certainly was adorable when I was little, wasn't I?

STOP, IN THE NAME OF LOVE.

That's from a muggle song. Catchy, isn't it?

I know I rag on Sean all the time, but he is a beautiful person. He gets on my nerves, but the other night, he made up for it. In a big way. At the edge of the Forbiden Forest.

Let's just say that I went back to the Gryffindor Tower with twigs in my hair.

_Because we shagged!_

Oh, no. No no no no no...**Scratch out, dammit! **

Merlin, I'm dumb. Maybe Sean's right, and it won't matter that I'm such a spaz.

Love and Such,

Ginny the Spaz

* * *

Dear Dragon Lady, 

I'm allergic to oranges, but you seem to cook with them all the time. And when you do this I can't eat dinner. Because life is horrible.

THE REST OF THIS CAN ONLY BE READ BY PEOPLE WHO CARE ENOUGH ABOUT THEIR CHILDREN TO REMEMBER THAT ORANGES ARE BAD.

NEWTS are nowhere near being around the corner, but I find myself constantly sitting in the library with Colin, Luna, Gracie, Sean, and whoever else shows up.

"We should stop and eat." Gracie decided the other night, she often takes command.

"What makes you sy that? It's only...four hours since we were supposed to eat." Sean pointed out, ever so sauvely.

"Ginny's chewing on the table." Colin pointed out.

And I was.

I put my face down to rest, and just started gnawing away. No, I'm not weird. Just hungry and so exhausted that I could no longer tell what was food and what was table. We were in the library, a back table so as not to be seen by the vulture lady once known as Madam Pince.

It seems that every night I'm either in detention with the he-she, at quidditch practice, or in the library.

Sometimes, time permitting, with Sean.

I really need to work on remembering that I can't scratch out...

This letter is getting in the way of my precious sleep time, I just want you to know, Dragon Lady, that I am the best child you have ever had and shouldn't even bother having grandchildren because they will only disappoint when compared to me.

Oh, gross...I fell asleep on this parchment and can't get the drool off...What kind of freaky parchment is this?

Love and Such,

Ginny the Drooling Genius

* * *

Dear Dragon Lady, 

My first fight was a against a six-year-old boy when I was four. He took my doll and I just wouldn't stand for that.

THE REST OF THIS IS WRITTEN FOR THOSE WHO WERE WILLING TO FIGHT FOR THE HONOR OF A WINNIE THE WEEING WITCH DOLL.

We played Hufflepuff last night at Quidditch. They were tougher than we expected, but we still won. I'm still worn out from the match, otherwise this would be covered in WE WONS. I cannot get over my lovely little Josie Abraham, Seeker extrodanaire.

Why is that everything seems to suddenly become perfect at once? Life is just too good right now.

The he-she has backed down.

My studying is going oh so well.

Sean and I are better than ever.

Gracie lent me some magical hairclips that I am never going to give back, they make my hair look perfect everyday. _Everyday_!

McGonagall still loves me, and I swear I heard her refer to the he-she, as the he-she to Professor Flitwick in the hall the other day.

Operation Get Over Harry seems to be a success. That last one might be a bit of a downer for you, but it's making me feel quite a bit better about myself. I'm still appreciating the lack of Harry information, even though that's just because I get no response. Mysterious, that is.

Well, I'm off to find Gracie and Sean. They never finished telling me about what they thought of the match. They started, but something got us all off track. We were at a victory party, for goodness sake.

Love and Such,

Captain Ginny

* * *

**More A/N: **I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Again, a hearty hug and hand shake for reading. Not at the same itme, unless it was a half hug, and those can be kind awkward... 


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **So I've officially reached an all time high with all the reviews I've gotten. Way to go, readers, now I'm royal spoiled.

I enjoy all the questions I've been getting, each one helps with the next chapter I'm writing. Meaning that each one will be answered! Promise.

* * *

Dear Dragon Lady, 

Who cares if it's me.

WHY NOT READ THIS? YOU'RE MY MUM, FOR MERLIN'S SAKE.

Gracie and Sean didn't watch my match against Hufflepuff. They were busy. Shagging. Each other.

Apparently Gracie is a pretty girl, and pretty girls are better shags. I'm sorry, is this not something you want to read? Then don't read. It's so simple when it's not you.

I used to quietly roll my eyes at all those girls who cried over boys. Yes, I did do my share of crying over Harry back in the day, but I didn't publicize it.

Now here comes some painful irony, Sean, the boy who was supposed to make me get over Harry and keep me from crying, is the boy who had me sitting up all night in bed, sniffling and trying not to think about it.

It's not like I loved him. I certainly didn't love him. I just liked him. A whole lot.

I haven't even written the worst part because, it's the worst part and I don't want to write it.

Oh screw it, I can't change the past. Unless...

No. That'd never work. I can't change it.

I'll just write. Get it out there. Admit that it's real. It really has happened. There's now way that stalling is going to make it stop. Nope, no need to stall. Just need to write it. Put it on parchment. Make it known. Make it real. Let the world know. Or the bottom of Pig's cage, whatever. This parchment could end up anywhere. That's okay. It's going to say the worst part no matter where it ends up. Which is why I'm going to write the worst part. I am. Really.

_I saw them shagging in the library._ On a table in the back. Shushing and giggling and fucking.

They could have at least told me! I screamed when I saw it. Or them, rather. No, it works. They are no longer people. They are its. They can hang out with the he-she at the loser lounge.

Why couldn't they have at least told me? Gracie started going on and on about how she didn't want to hurt me. This is after we'd been thrown out of the library for my screaming, which made Gracie scream, which made Sean swear loudly. I'm not allowed in the library for another three weeks. Sean said he just couldn't stand to think of me crying. Well I showed him, I cried right in front of him! Now I'm the bad one.

I will get revenge. Somehow. Ooh! I know! I'll sleep with Sean's best friend. I do believe that he's also Gracie's second cousin...This oughta be sweet.

Oh gods, I just wrote how I'm planning on getting revenge sex to my mum...I sincerely hope you're not reading this out loud, Dragon Lady.

Love and Such,

Ginny the Vengeful Slut

* * *

Dear Dragon Lady, 

When I was eight, I made up a country and threatened to hex all my brothers there. You thought this was a good idea, you silly little Dragon Lady.

THE REST OF THIS PARCHMENT IS FOR THE CITIZENS OF GINOPIA.

It is good to be a vengeful slut! Why the hell did you ever insult scarlet women? Being a scarlet woman is fabulous! It's like gettting a piece of the pie. With a big heaping helping of sex on the side.

Damn. I shouldn't have written that. Oh well, too late now.

Anyways, I'm not really a scarlet woman. There's only one guy I've gone scarlet for. The best friend of Sean, who is in fact Gracie's cousin. Another Ravenclaw, I just love the brainy guys. His name is Leo. He's tall, taller than Sean. Leo Jarsin, the tall. With wavy blonde hair and big hazel eyes. Well, not big. He just makes them look big at times. When he wants something. Like sex. Which I want, too! Because I am a scarlet woman.

Colin is the only person who knows that I've slept with this guy. We've gone on little dates, Leo and I. Sneaking to the kitchens, and staying in the library later than we're supposed to. He's more serious than I am, a lot more, but in a fun kind of way. He's serious in a good way. A way that I like. The only reason Colin even knows that I've already slept with him is because he kept asking me why I was so giggly one day. He turned scarlet after I told him, so I'm not really worried about getting a repuation.

Leo is a very convenient shag buddy. He's making Sean crazy by telling him. Leo and I have been at this for about three weeks, and we've shagged more than I ever did with Sean.

_Why the hell am I writing all this down! _Could someone look into my past and please point out the moment I started hating myself? Dragon Lady, you've known me for awhile, could you do it? Thanks, that'd be great.

That last part made it so that you could not say no. I'm the best.

Life is the best.

Love and Such,

Scarlet Ginny

* * *

Dear Dragon Lady, 

The first thing I ever laughed at was Fred and George making snot bubbles. Dad told me that.

SNOT BUBBLES AREN'T THAT FUNNY ANYMORE, SO YOU CAN'T READ THIS.

I know it's wrong. I know I shouldn't just be using Leo for a lay. I know it, I know it, I know it. But I don't care.

I had a dream the other night that I was old and sitting in a ginger bread house (I went to sleep hungry) and all these cats were around me. I started telling them how in my day, I got around. I was THE scarlet woman. The go to girl. Younger girls came to me for advice, and I gave it to them because I was a grade A whore. And those damn cats laughed! I swear! And they were ugly! Ugly cats! Bad, laughing, ugly cats!

And before I became a scarlet woman, that would have been the end of the dream. I know it. But not anymore! Now someone rings the ginger bread door, and I send a black and white cat to answer. Do you know who's at the door? A man. An equally old man who is there for me to shag so that those damn cats will stop laughing at me.

And they do. Because scarlet women will always prevail over cats.

I did something bad the other day. Not really bad, but pretty bad. It was after classes were over, and just remember, we hate Gracie. We meaning me and you, Dragon Lady.

So anyways, Gracie comes over to me after class the other day and starts telling me how she's tried to make amends, how I need to just get over it, and how everything is actually my fault and I lost it. I punched her in the face. The nose to be exact.

I don't think I've ever mentioned that Gracie has the upper body strength of an infant, and the instincts not to fight me when I'm that pissed off.

I got away with punching that horrible, horrible girl in the nose. I feel fabulous.

This means that soon my world will come crashing down...

Love and Such,

Ginny the Paranoid

* * *

**A/N s'more: ** As always, a big thanks for reading this far. Tis a lovely feeling, knowing people are interested in what I write.  



	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** Okay, this took longer than usual. Again. My apologies, darlings. Like I said before, junior year is kicking my butt. But you don't want to read exscuces. So I'll stop now and continue posting.

* * *

Dear Dragon Lady, 

The ghoul from the attic used to love to throw shoes. I got hit by those thrown shoes. Quite a bit.

I DON'T WANT TO SHARE ANYMORE WITH YOU AT THE MOMENT.

I knew it. I knew it I knew it I knew it. I saw it coming! I even wrote it down about how I saw it. I knew my world would crash. I absolutely knew it. I knew it. I know it because it's happened.

I have reached the official realm of overwhelmed. There is no way around it. With quidditch, detention, and tests I'm losing it.

Oh, and did I mention I'm constantly freaking out about this whole war thing? No? Of course not. Because I'm Ginny. And Ginny isn't allowed to freak out like this because Ginny is the closest thing to an emotionally stable Weasley.

It's not good that I'm talking about myself in third person, is it? Or that I keep asking questions that will never be answered unless someone from my family actually writes me one day, is that good?

Would it kill you to drop a line? 'Hey Ginny, how ya doing? We're not dead! Hope you aren't either! Love, Your Family.' I'm going to pretend that you or some other Weasley wrote it. Or even had someone write it for them!

Now, if you'll exscuce me, piece of magical parchment that at the moment represents my entire family, I'm going to go to quidditch. Then to detention. Then to study. Then to have sex. Then to bed. Then I'm going to wake up and go through classes before repeating the cycle.

Love and Such,

Ginny the Peeved

* * *

Dear Dragon Lady, 

The first time you tried to pluck my formerly big thick eyebrows you went the muggle way, and I screamed so loud that that clock of yours put me at 'diar peril.'

NO MORE READING, YOU CLOCK FANATIC.

It seems that when I said my world was crashing down earlier, I was sadly mistaken.

The tests are over. We had them earlier this year. I totally aced NEWTS. Now, if only I had a future planned out...

But that isn't the world crashing part.

We have our last quidditch match next week. Against Ravenclaw. For the cup. Did I ever mention that Sean is Keeper? No? That's because you never write me back, you Dragon Lady!

I'm

I'm stopping myself from writing what I was about to write. It might not even be that important. Could be absolutely nothing. Probably is. So I stopped myself. Because I have learned.

I'm going to practice now. It's what we captains do.

Love and Such,

The Perfectly Calm and Put Together Ginny

* * *

Dear Dragon Lady, 

Muggle washing machines make you giggle.

NO MORE READING, YOU GIGGLY FOOL.

Gracie and I haven't even come close to reconciling our differences. In fact, everytime she sees me, her nose starts bleeding again.

She also broke up with Sean. Apparently he's just not worth it. I have to agree. Now that everyone knows what he does, no girl above fifth year will date him. He looks so lonely. This makes _me _giggle.

You are reading the letter of the captain of the house cup.

When we won, McGonagall screamed, and then started celebrating. The whole school started celebrating. Well, a quarter of the school started celebrating. Hufflepuff was indifferent, Ravenclaw was mad, saying I cheated. I didn't, though. Slytherin was probably mad as hell, but what do I care? Screw the snakes. We don't cheat the way THEY do!

Sean is just a bad Keeper! I can't help it if I threw the quaffle so hard it went through the hoop, taking him with it. I must just be that good.

I bet you don't care about this as much as why we took NEWTS early. That's simple, with the war going on, blah blah blah, the people didn't want the schedule of Hogwarts to be expected. It kinda wasn't fair at all, but I still did well. Feel better now? Feel all motherly? You shouldn't! You should have written me, Dragon Lady!

Back to the victory because that makes me happier than any test. Dr. Broccoli did a weird dance as he celebrated. Have I mentioned it before? I believe I have since as soon as he started doing the dance, all of Gryffindor joined in.

Grub helped us celebrate, since he doesn't have a house of his own he's sort of adopted us, by throwing confetti. Magical, probably stolen confetti, that sparkled on the skin.

And then the sparkles wouldn't come off. Even after we all showered, it still wouldn't. We looked like a bunch of drag queens, but were too busy celebrating to care. Josie was so overwhelmed that she burst into tears at the big, crazy victory party. Murker joined her in the crying. I didn't. I was too happy to cry.

That whole party made me forget about all my problems.

Which I still haven't told you.

Oh well, you'll find out soon enough. I'm going to find Leo and continue celebrating.

Love and Such,

Ginny the Victorious

* * *

Dear Dragon Lady, 

I really don't know what to say to prove that I'm me right now, so just trust me.

PLEASE DON'T READ THE REST.

I found Leo. He looked torn, and I knew it wasn't over quidditch.

He said he needed to talk to me.

Said it was important.

He was serious, but then again, he always is.

Told me that most of his family came from Slytherin, that he was a bit of a disappointment for not being in there, too.

Told me that he found a way to get back in his family's good graces.

Told me which side he was on for the war.

Not ours.

I told him I was late, and I don't mean that in the way he was expecting.

He told me he loves me.

I admit to loving him back.

And then I walked away from him.

Love is Wasted, So Just Such,

Ginny

* * *

**A/N s'more**: A bit of dramatic turn if I do say so myself. I'm going to make myself feel all warm inside by saying that you loved this chapter. 

Mmm, love.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N**: If there was a competition for who had the best reviewers, I would so win. Boo yah.

* * *

Dear Dragon Lady, 

Out of all your children, I was the only one born with hair.

ONLY HAIRY BABIES CAN READ THE REST OF THIS.

My stress level might have reduced a tad bit if you had bothered to tell me the _war was over and now all that's going on is cleaning up the last bit of the Death Eaters. _But no. I had to read it in the Daily Prophet. At least now I can obsess over my personal problems and not have to pretend to feel guilty.

You know how I went on and on about how I had no trouble with NEWTS and how I'm not worried at all? I lied. I'm scared out of my wits.

Sure, I did fine on OWLS. But that's a bit different, isn't it? Not as hard. Too me, at least. And yes, I studied. But I wasn't quidditch captain when I studied for OWLS. I was just a player, not in charge of everything. But everything is different now.

Oh sure, I played it cool. Acted as if everything was all good. But do you remember ther gnawing on the library table? Do you? That's not what normal, totally put together captains do, Dragon Lady.

You know what else? I've been throwing up. A lot. A lot a lot. That's not proper English, but neither is vomitting. Colin says it's just nerves. Luna thinks I'm harboring an angry spirit. I think she's right.

McGonagall is going to be taking all the seventh years on different trips for the rest of the year since NEWTS are over. Help us decide what we want to do. I think it's a brilliant idea.

Ministry is the first stop. Then a few shops, and then St. Mungo's.

What would happen if I threw up at one of those places? How would people react? Probably just 'ewww' and make fun of me. Whatever.

There aren't enough seventh years this year, which is part of the reason I put together a new team. That and most people graduated. So many people are all panicky and won't come back to school. Saying that now that Dumbledore's gone the school is even less safe than before.

They're wrong. McGonagall would kick anyone's ass.

She'd probably kick mine if she knew all my secrets.

I'm not writing about Leo. I refuse to.

You don't even know all my secrets, despite what I've written. My letters are rather sparing, and let's face it, putting everything down wouldn't be the best idea. Like the pranks, or what all went on during quidditch practices and games. Or the way I threatened all of Slytherin with a fork one day at dinner.

I could've taken 'em, too. No problem. It was a sharp fork.

Love and Such,

Ginny the Forkinator

* * *

Dear Dragon Lady, 

When you went to Hogwarts you planned on working in a bookstore, but never did.

READ A BOOK, INSTEAD OF THIS.

We went to all those special places to learn about what we want to do when we officially leave Hogwarts.

I wanted to burn the Ministry down. It seemed to need it. It was much too busy and hostile. Fire ought to clean all that up.

The shops were pretty cool. Maybe I'll do that. Maybe I'll open my own. 'Ginny's Nothing Evil Store.' We'll have lots of nonevil things. Except for in the back. That's where I'll keep all my things. Mwahaha. Foolish customers.

Then there was St. Mungo's. We, as in all the students, had to wear special robes. The robes that students planning on becoming mediwizards wear. They're teel. It's strange that all of this planning for the future was put off, probably to see if all the students would even have a future.

I'm avoiding it again.

I'll just go ahead and say what happened at St. Mungo's.

So, the whole group is taking a tour, and Colin and I are in the back. First chance we get, we get lost. 'Accidentally' take a wrong turn. We pull of our robes, we are wearing clothes underneath, and try and act natural. I'm too busy trying not to throw up to act natural, and Colin is just terrified.

We walk for a bit, before nearly bumping into a kindly, old plump nurse. She looks surprised to see us, and asks what we want.

"A pregnancy test." I say in a rushed voice, figuring if I say it fast enough she won't realize I was the one who said it.

Colin wimpered.

The nurse gave him a disapproving look, obviously jumping to the conclusion that there might be a little Colin in me. If that doesn't make someone throw up, nothing will.

Anyways, she pointed at my stomach with her wand and mumbled something, eyeing Colin the whole time.

"Two and a half months." she chirped. I thanked her and quickly walked away.

Then walked back, grabbed Colin, got our robes and we rejoined the group.

Colin was pale the rest of the time, I said it was because he didn't like hospitals whenever anyone actually noticed. I acted super normal, as if I did not receive any life changing information.

I am the coolest of the cool. Like a piece of ice.

No, wait, that's cold.

Love and Such,

Ginnysicle

* * *

Dear Dragon Lady, 

Fred punched the first guy whoever had a crush on me. I cried.

NO ONE WHO RAISED A PUNCHING SON CAN READ THE REST OF THIS.

Yesterday I ate three pounds of the muggle candy Colin had, candy corn. He said it was stale, I think it was fabulous.

Just wanted to brag about my eating habits.

And show how calm I am. One week until graduation, which is just going to be some small gathering in McGonagall's office where we'll get diplomas and find out how we really did this year. I'm not scared.

But I am a liar.

Love and Such,

Ginny the Liar

* * *

Dear Dragon Lady, 

I wore nothing but boy's clothes for the first three years of my life.

YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO PUT BELLS ON MY SHOES, NOT PUT ON BOYS SHOES.

I just got back from graduation. All the teachers were there, and all the seventh years that actually showed up this year.

Trelawney cried at graduation. No one else did. The he-she gave the sobbing divination teacher annoyed looks. I thought about kicking the he-she in the groin again and felt very happy.

The whole time, Leo kept staring at me. He wants to know if I'm having his kid. I am. I want him to not be a Death Eater. He won't.

Here's some exciting news that I am not sure I believe: I graduated number one in the class. I made McGonagall check again after this was said, and so did the he-she. I always knew I was smart.

And it helps that everyone's either distracted by the war or not at school anymore. Okay, so it's not the biggest accomplishment, and to those who actually know what's been going on, it really doesn't matter.

But it sure as hell sounds great to everyone else.

I'm gonna go pack now.

So I can go back to 12, you know what 12 stands for, and be scolded and shamed for my 'situation.'

Love and Such,

Ginny (Remember how I graduated #1!)

* * *

** The A/N That Wouldn't Die:** Still reading? Still liking? Goooooood.**  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N**: I'm actually updating at a sane time. Not much homework tonight, so I was like 'what the heck,' so what the heck, here it is. What a pointles Author's Note this is.

* * *

Dear Dragon Lady, 

I'm the favorite sibling for everyone of your children. Except for the twins, but that's just because Fred is George and George is Fred.

NO, I'M NOT SPOILED...SO STOP READING.

I don't even know why I put that stop reading thing anymore. I kinda want you to read it.

I'll be giving you a play by play of what's happened, and why I'm not where I'm suspposed to be. Well, maybe I am supposed to be here. I'm not where I'm expected to be.

I was on the train in a compartment with Colin and Luna. We didn't have to share with anyone else since there was hardly anyone else to go home.

We were sitting in silence, me staring out the window, Luna asleep, and Colin sifting through photos he had taken this past year. He's gotten even better with the camera, it's something very interesting to think about. Someone who makes snapshots a masterpiece.

Well, not really a masterpiece. Something I like.

He slid over one of the photos, mumbling something about the baby might want it. It was a photo of me and Leo, sitting at our favorite table in the library, not really studying but laughing, totally ignoring poor Colin and his camera.

I think I thanked him. I know that I stared at the picture for a good long time.

Then Luna snorted in her sleep, mentioning an angry spirit. I felt very maternal at that moment.

Colin and I chatted for the rest of the ride, nothing big or important. We discussed who should marry who, making me realize I'd probably marry a shoe before I could ever get a decent man.

Will you love your shoe-in-law?

The train stopped. We woke up Luna. She looked confused. We weren't surprised.

We all got our trunks, I started looking for a Weasley. Any Weasley. Instead I found Leo. He handed me a teddy bear. A dark blue bear, with as silver ribbon around it's neck that said "Love From Your Father" in sprawling print. This caught me off guard. It was formal, but very affectionate in a Leo sorta way.

"We could run away, you, me, the bear and the baby." he whispered in my ear.

Sweet Merlin, that sounded like the best idea. And then I started thinking, Where would we live? Would I be happy? Would the bear be happy? Why would I care if the bear's happy? So I said no. Because the bear is probably more important than I can fathom at the moment.

I walked away from him, trunk in tow, the baby's bear under my arm, my loose and light jumper covering my three month bulge.

I saw Gracie at the station and her nose started bleeding, which made her mother scream. Mwahahaha.

I said goodbye to Josie, telling her she'd better be captain next year. She liked that idea.

And I still didn't see any Weasleys.

Colin left. Luna left. Everyone left!

Finally, a familiar face found me. Well, almost familiar. It was Tonks.

"Hi!" she greeted, her hair now curly and black, with eyes that matched her hair. I recongized her voice.

"Hi!" reliefe flooded my voice, the weight of the world came off my shoulders. The idea of finding my own way home was exhausting.

Tonks and I started walking towards a car, she took my trunk, insisting that the small bear was enough for me to carry. Laughing, I might add.

"So, what all have you been up to in your last year? Anything exciting?" she asked, catching me by surprise.

"Didn't my mum tell you anything?" I questioned, I was so sure you would have announced at least something I had done. SOMETHING.

"Just that you call her the Dragon Lady. Actually, she kept insisting that I get as much information out of you as possible."

"Didn't she read the letters I wrote?"

"I never saw. I did see her put some parchment in Pig's cage, but I doubt she'd do that to your letters..." Tonks laughed.

I stopped dead in my tracks. My face stony with disbelief.

"What?" Tonks asked, confused but still light hearted.

"She didn't read my letters."

"No, I don't think so...she said thy you didn't want her to."

"I know that I didn't want to, but she's my mother! She's supposed to read it anyways!"

"I'm sure you two can work all this out when we get back-"

"You have no idea what all I confessed to her!"

"But when you see her face to face-"

"She has no idea about anything that happened to me! She doesn't know that I was quidditch captian, or the team I put together, or the way I graduated number one! Or how I constantly fought with the he-she! Or that I'm--I can't face her! I can't tell her everything again!" I was hysterical, and not in the way that tricks people into being your friend. Tonks looked unsure of what to do.

"Ginny, I'm sure if you just calm down a bit--"

"Calm down? CALM DOWN! I am calm! This situatoin calls for this type of calmness! What type of horrid mother doesn't read her daughter's mail! I'm perfectly aware that I told her not to! Dragon Lady is just so..I'm not going to face her! Or the rest of them! I can't!" I grabbed my trunk and started walking to the other side of the parking lot, Tonks still looking terribly confused.

"Where are you going?" she called after me.

"I don't know! You should have gotten here earlier!"

"Why would that help?"

"Because then I wouldn't be mad at you!"

Looking back, I was a tad bit overdramatic.

Okay, I was out of my mind hysterical. Oh, shut up.

So if my handwriting is a bit hard to read, that would be because I'm on the Knight Bus. I'm thinking I'll be going to

Hold on. Someone very interesting just got on the bus. Along with someone else very interesting. I'll write more later.

Maybe.

No promises.

Well it won't matter will it? You don't seem very interested in what I have to say.

DAMN YOU DRAGON LADY.

Now I really do have to go.

Love? and Such,

Ginny

* * *

**A/N (the unrated version): **Only one letter, but it is super long. For a letter. And with a cliffhanger! Sort of! Oh, don't act like you're not interested.  



	10. Chapter 10

**A/N:** I should br doing homework...but I don't feel good. So instead I'll post. I'm just so mature.

* * *

Dear Dragon Lady, 

You can just guess if this is me.

I HAVE GOTTEN INTO THE HABIT OF WRITING REALLY BIG RIGHT HERE.

I have gotten a job. And a flat. And a really weird situation. And it only took me three hours!

It all started on the Knight Bus, when that very interesting person with another very interesting person got on the bus.

"What's this? Draco Malfoy riding the Knight Bus?" I quipped, raising an eyebrow.

Yup. It was Draco Malfoy. With a baby.

"Well I can't very well Apparate, now can I?" he sneered.

"And floo powder makes a mess, right?" I asked with fake sympathy.

The baby that was in Draco's arm made an unhappy little sound as Draco, obviously the father, tried to get the small child to take the bottle.

"You're holding him wrong." I pointed out, a bit frustrated.

We were right next to each other, Draco and I. I moved by him out of curiosity.

"I'm supporting his head!" Draco snapped.

"Well, that's good, but you're holding him so that the bottle fills with air bubbles which is going to make him gassy."

"Then how should I hold him?" Draco snapped again.

"Here," I put my arms out, ready to take the child. Draco hesitated, but did pass him.

Now, I still hate Malfoy, but I do not hate babies.

I held the poor little guy, correctly I might add, and much to the surprise of Draco, he started enjoying the bottle.

"How'd you do that?" Draco demanded.

"Didn't his Mum teach you anything?" I demanded back.

"His Mum has nothing to do with him!"

"And why's that?"

"We had different parenting ideas."

"What? She didn't like the idea of the child being raised to worship you?"

"She wanted the child to be turned over the Dark Lord."

That caught me off guard. I hesitated, but went on.

"And we all know that you're totally against him. Ever since you helped murder Dumbledore, right?" that was the moment I realized I should probably be scared, but was, luckily, holding his child.

"I didn't father Dumbledore, did I?"

"I should certainly hope not."

Draco snorted out a laugh..

The two of us began chatting. Very formally.

He was across town for official business, involving Matthew, the baby, who I now call Matt. When I got a bit braver, I asked about the mum.

"Her name was Cassandra, and she was a die hard Death Eater." Draco stated.

"Well then, you should have seen the trouble coming." I pointed out.

"Why? Because she was a Death Eater? May I remind you Weasley-"

"No, because of her name. Cassandra is Greek for 'prophet of doom.'" I replied, smugly.

I'm smarter than him. Nyeh.

Somehow the conversation ended up on me. A less than thrilling subject in my eyes, but he seemed determined to find something to hang over my head. Well, that wouldn't be hard.

"So what's your story? Why is the little Weasel on the Knight Bus instead of at home, drooling over Potter and basking in the glory that is second hand everything?"

"Well, as appealing as that sounds, I'm not really in the mood."

"Oh really? A bit of trouble in Welfare Paradise?"

"I actually find myself in a situation a bit like your dear Cassandra's."

His eyebrows went up. I had caught him off guard. The tables turned. A little.

"I am also living the glamorous life of being pregnant with a Death Eater's baby." I said it so casually, but on the inside I began freaking out. Why was I telling him this? Oh well. Too late now.

"You? You're kidding!" He insisted, his eyes big. I continued to holding and looking after Matt before bothering to answer.

"It's not fair. He cheated. Didn't tell me he was one till I was already pregnant."

"You should know that most Slyherin's are-"

"He wasn't a Slytherin. He was a Ravenclaw."

"So he did cheat."

Holy smacks, or whatever the muggle phrase is. Draco Malfoy did in fact agree with me. Over a Death Eater issue.

It's true. Having a baby changes everything.

At least, holding someone's baby while expecting your own changes quite a few things.

Draco stared at me, his face twisted with thought. His face reminded me of Luna's when I tried to explain to her that fire was also started by magic, and not just fire demons. I almost laughed at the memory.

"What?" I finally asked, still playing with the infant.

"He's not fussy." Draco pointed out.

"Yeah, so? Why would he be fussy?"

"He's always fussy. He's three months old."

Well there's irony. I'm three months pregnant.

"I'm good with babies."

"I thought you were the youngest."

"I am."

"So when'd you spend the time with the babies?"

"How can a person go through life without seeing babies?"

"I never did."

"That would explain why poor Matt's always fussy."

"His names Matthew."

Draco stuck out his bottom lip in thought, as if facing some inner termoil. Which he was. I know this now, but earlier he just kinda looked like he was pouting.

"Where do you live?" he asked after a few minutes of the lip sticking outing.

"What? Why?" I was caught off guard. Again. This time because I didn't know where I'd live.

"I need to know if it's close. I want you to be Matt's nanny." He announced, as if I'd have to say yes.

I really hate myself for saying yes.

I hate myself even more for agreeing to move in with him.

So, basically, life should be good because I have a flat, a nice flat, and a job. That pays well.

I am _not _going to call Draco Malfoy 'Boss.' It doesn't matter that he technically is my boss.

He is nicer now, only calling Hermione a Mudblood a few times.

The fact that he did that makes me feel a bit better about throwing up on him.

Hey! It's the Knight Bus, and I'm three months pregnant.

Throwing up is so gross.

I'l write about the flat I know reside in later. Right now, I'm going to go take care of Matt.

Love and Such,

Ginny the Nanny

* * *

**A/N that just won't end:** The plot thickens! Will she ever go back to The Burrow? Will she and Draco have their own relationship? Will Matt ever stop being fussy? Find out! Eventually! When I post it! 


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:** Okay, the reviewers are flowing on in. I feel pretty, oh so pretty, and witty and...uh...reviewed!

Thank you to all those who read, review, and...uh...something else that starts with an r.

* * *

Dear Dragon Lady, 

Okay, it's been a week. Do you miss me yet? You better.

I guess I should actually explain why I'm living in Malfoy's flat to be the nanny to his son.

It's not that I'm all that angry over not reading the letters. Well, I'm pissed to the point of hysterics, but this would be more effective in person.

It's just that

Well, I get paid here. I get paid A LOT. And I need money. A LOT.

I still love the whole family, and I would never betray the Order, but that's not what's going to buy diapers. I'll come back someday. Promise. Although it really doesn't matter that I'm promising, since I haven't sent the last letter I wrote and I'm not planning on sending this one...

I'll take this time to describe the flat I live in. Draco's room, the "master bedroom" as he calls it, yes I know that's the real name, but you should hear the way he says it, is huge. Super huge. And green and elaborate. With quite a bit of silver. It has everything you'd expect, the four poster bed, elaborate fire place, plush rugs.

Matt's room might be even nicer. I'm going to have quite a job keeping him from being a little Draco. He's already outgrown his bassinet, meaning he's in a big, dark green crib. He has more toys than any Weasley children did. Ever. Combined. Same goes for clothes. That's actually a good thing, babies throw up a lot.

Of course, that's something you know, isn't it Dragon Lady?

No time for this right now, Matt really is a fussy baby.

Love and Such,

Ginny the Well Paid

* * *

Dear Dragon Lady, 

Four months along and going strong. As in, steadily getting fatter and fatter. Soon I will be obese. Small children will orbit around me, not because they are mocking me but because I will have my own gravitational pull that comes with being a planet.

Last summer Hermione kept trying to explain gravity. Some of it stuck, I guess.

I'm gonna go eat more candy corn. I found it a little shop that's run by muggle borns, so they sell wizards candy and muggles.

Candy corn is so good.

Love and Such,

Ginny the Candy Corn Queen

* * *

Dear Dragon Lady, 

Okay, so I haven't written for two months. So sue me. Nothing much has happened.

What could I write about? What Matt's been up to? He's cute as always. Except he's reached the grabbing stage. I can no longer wear dangly earings.

I could also write about the unborn thing that's taken to my uterus. It's getting bigger. Everyday. The mediwizards say I'm right on schedule. I say they're quacks.

And I'm not over my love of candy corn. Actually, I love candy corn with bananas. Oh, that sounds so good write now...

I tried to make Draco try it, but he just got a little sick. It was funny.

I guess I could write about the rather interesting conversation Draco and I had the other day...

I was folding the laundry in the livingroom, apparently being the nanny also means being the housekeeper. Draco was reading the evening paper, his feet up, not paying much attention to me. The prat.

"This is funny." he muttered at his paper, his eyes amused.

"What?" I asked, though I really didn't care, I was too busy folding. Gah, I hate laundry.

"Just looking at all the old friends who were madly in love when they got married, now desperately trying to get a divorce."

"Oh, that's a charming story."

"The article here says that most people felt they were stuck in a rut."

"Too busy folding laundry to pay attention to the spouse?" I was joking, of course.

"Well, not exactly, but something like that. Did you read the article?"

I turned around and gave him a look that said that was an obvious joke. He noticed, and looked a bit embarrassed. He quickly went back to his article.

Another two minutes passed, and then he let out another snort of laughter. I swear, I work for a pig.

"What?" I asked again, my boredom shining through.

"According to this, we're like a married couple."

"Minus being in love." I pointed out, an absent minded hand rubbing the bump that no one else is allowed to touch. And I mean no one.

"Ever been in love?" he was getting more personal than ever before.

"Yes." I said shortly, "Have you?"

"Yeah..." Draco's voice trailed, his eyes going over to Matt's room.

"How could you tell? That you were in love, I mean."

"Oh, come on Weasley, trying to make me sound cliche?"

"Yes, now say it."

"It was, of course, in the way we kissed. There, happy now?"

"Now that you're officially a corn ball? Yes. Quite happy."

We were standing less than a foot apart from each other. His paper now the only occupant of his chair, the laundry just waiting to be folded. How or when we got like that I still don't know.

I do remember what happened next, as strange as it is. We both leaned in. To kiss. Weird, huh?

It was a good kiss, no doubt. We're both rather skilled, and I dare say I'm a bit better.

"Well?" he asked as soon as we pulled away.

"I felt nothing. You?" I asked back.

"Nada."

"Then we aren't in love."

"Obviously. Now get back to work. You're not getting paid to stand around."

"I'm not getting paid to do laundry either. I demand a raise."

"Fine."

I was smart enough to not ask anything else. I get paid even more now! If if weren't for the fact that I wasn't married, working for my (ex?)enemy, and six months pregnant I would say life is quite good.

Life is alway good with candy corn and bananas.

I'm drooling.

Love and Such,

Ginny the Loveless

* * *

**A/N like woah:** Not what you were expecting? Exactly what you were expecting? Dumber A/N than you were expecting? Me too.  



	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:** I'm human, I make mistakes when I write. I get forgiven? Yes. I get forgiven.

* * *

Dear Dragon Lady, 

Seven months. I'm beginning to wonder if I'll ever hear from Leo.

Not that I want to. It's just that I figured by now he'd be the slightest bit curious. Everytime I look at that stupid bear I think about him.

I've started poking the bear.

Poke the bear.

It's highly amusing.

All right, Dragon Lady, if you ever hear from a guy named Leo and he wants to know about me, go ahead and tell him.

I feel dumb now, since I know you'll never read this. I'm running low on this parchement, too. You gave me enough to wallpaper all of Hogwarts, but I've been actually using it. I obeyed your orders and you don't even pay attention...

So I was at the park the other day, with Matt. He might only be seven months old, but he has a passion for the swings. They make him giggle. It is just so cute.

Okay, so now to explain why I'm talking about the park.

We saw Colin there. Actually, Colin saw us, and came over, looking rather surprised.

"Hi." his eyes were big, and he had a camera in hand.

"Hi, Colin." I grinned at him, while managing to keep an eye on Matt. I am the best nanny ever. I am yet to lose this kid. And he is yet to walk, which helps.

"What are you doing here?" the amount of shock this boy was feeling at the sight of me in, broad daylight no less, was extraordinary.

"I'm working. What are you doing here?" I was still grinning.

"Also working." he held up his camera to prove it.

"You're a photographer now? I mean, officially. As in, getting paid for it?"

"Yep. For the Daily Prophet. I am here, at this lovely park on this lovely day, to get pictures of lovely families having a lovely time now that the not so lovely war is over. Or in your case, with the lovely babysitter."

"With the lovely nanny, you mean."

"Oh, of course."

We paused to laugh, me getting the always fussy Matt, Colin getting a few more pictures.

"So, I'm going to go out on a limb here, and say judging by this boy's silvery blonde hair, that his father and your employer would be..."

"None other than Draco Malfoy."

"Your family is going to freak when they hear this."

"You talk to my family?" he caught my attention. I was like a cat, and he was like a ball of yarn. A picture taking ball of yarn.

"Yep. I joined the Order, and they're in it, so I see 'em."

"Do they ever.."

"Ask about you? Think about you? All the time. Poor Tonks, she feels so guilty."

"Oh, tell her it's not her fault, will you? I didn't leave because of her."

"Then why did you leave?"

"Just all of a sudden got hit by a big dose of reality while mad as hell."

We started walking, I, without even realizing, headed back home.

"Think you'll ever come back?" he seemed hopeful as he asked.

"Of course. Think they'll take me?"

"Actually, they're rather upset, too..."

"Understandable. Do they know I'm..." I pointed at the bump.

"I haven't had the heart to tell them. They feel bad enough losing a daughter, but a daughter and granddaughter or niece!"

"You're guilting me! And who says I'm having a girl?" I accused.

"I say you are. And I rule."

And then he laughed. Colin laughed at me.

We continued walking, chatting about old times. He's dating. I'm a nanny. He was involved with the Order, who despite winning the war stuck around to keep things under control, I'm still a nanny. He has his own flat, I live with Draco. Because I'm a nanny. I'm beginning to feel a bit restless.

Anyways, Colin and I said our goodbyes in front of the building. I'm not even sure if we made any plans to get together later or not, but that's not the important part of this area of the story of my day.

So, I walk into the flat, like normal, talking to Matt, like normal.

"All right, Matt my boy, let's get you all nice and ready for lunch, shall we?" I say to him, putting him in his high chair. He instantly starts fussing. I ignore the fussing and start slicing some grapes into ridiculously small pieces. With magic. So I could get myself a banana.

"Here we are, Mattikins, now, do us both a favor and don't choke." I instructed as plopped down in a chair in front of his green high chair, putting my feet up on the seat across from me.

"Well, Miss Weasley, this is a surprise."

I nearly choked on the banana. There she was. My teacher. My head of house. My headmistress.

"McGonagall! What are you doing here?" I was too surprised to be polite.

"Mr. Malfoy's business is helping to fund the school, I'm waiting for him to get some papers. He mentioned that you might be here, but I must say that I didn't quite believe him."

"Well, McGon--wait, you're not my headmistress or teacher anymore, and I'm not doing any business with you! I can call you Minerva!"

"You can what?"

"Call you by your name, Minerva! Isn't that lovely, Minerva?"

Minerva left soon after we started our conversation, a bit fluster I might add. I doubt Draco will care too much that I called her Minerva, maybe even find it funny.

Love and Such,

Ginerva Said Minerva

* * *

Dear Dragon Lady, 

Eight months! Only a month before Baby-Day! And then I'll be taking care of _two _babies for the price of one!

Oooooooooooh mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmy goooooooooooooooooosh.

What am I thinking? Me! A mum!

Sure, I can handle being a nanny. There's no problem there. It's not my kid. If he's really bad, hand him over to Draco, tell Draco what to do. Then I'm off the hook.

But I can't do that with my kid.

What am I gonna name this thing? You'd think with all the check ups I went to, I could at least think to check the sex of the baby...

What is this kid going to wear? Where's it going to sleep?

WHY DID I WAIT TILL NOW TO PANIC!

Love and Such,

Ginny the Unprepared

* * *

**This is the A/N that doesn't end, it goes on and on my friends: **I must say, the Minerva part makes me laugh. Mainly because after school my friend and I call our old teacher by her first name. There's some trivia about me I bet you didn't know. 


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Hello darlings, hope you're all having a lovely day.

I got nothing else to say.

* * *

Dear Dragon Lady, 

Oh, bloody hell. I don't know if hell actually is bloody, but for the sake of arguement, it is.

Bloody, bloody hell.

I hate Colin. Hate, hate hate Colin. It's not that he brought the whole family over, which is bad enough, it's that he brought the whole family over without warning them about anything.

A recap of my, shall we say, interesting day.

"I never expected to end up with a randy nanny!" Draco and I were joshing around, this was said in good humor as he went to the door. We were both laughing, I had just dressed Matt, and the three of us got along fine. The fact that I was two weeks away from my due date and bigger than big had nothing to do with our lives at the moment.

"Oh, yeah, you know I'm always ready for a shag." I joked back, not knowing that my evil boss had just opened the door. I went back into Matt's room, to convince the small boy that he did in fact need shoes.

"Weasels, Mudblood." I'm guessing that's how Draco greeted the group, I really couldn't hear him.

"Draco!" I called to him, wanting him to take his own son for once, still completely unaware of what was going on in the livingroom.

"Coming, love." I found that response odd, but didn't think much of it.

I stepped into the doorway of Matt's room, not looking at the doorway where you waited. Draco sauntered over, took Matt, gave his son a kiss on the cheek, which I might add is the first time I've seen him do that, kissed my temple, and then gave the bump an affectionate pat. I was too surprised to even think about looking at the doorway.

"GINNY...BABY...AGAIN, BABY...DRACO...BABY!" Ron was red faced, choking on his words. You were right next to him Dragon Lady, then Dad, then the twins, Bill, Charlie, Hermione, and a very frightened looking Colin. Seeing all of you just standing there startled me more than I'd like to admit.

"Oh, gods, you've nearly scared the baby out of me--" I was cut off by Ron coming, full steam ahead at Draco who was back from Matt's room.

And then Ron punched him in the face. The nose, to be exact. Taken by surprise, Draco went straight down.

"RON!" I screamed, thankful that Matt was safely playing in his room. "Why did you do that?" I screamed, despite the fact that I knew.

"Him! You! Baby! Baby, again!" he choked again.

"You--You broke my boss!" I shouted with terror after seeing that Draco was, of course, bleeding and still on the floor. "Pick him up!"

"What?"  
"I can't bend down, pick him up!" I commanded, panic still in my voice.

Ron obliged, looking utterly confused.

"Get him in the kitchen!" I ordered some more, pointing through the living room to the kitchen.

A very pissed Draco walked to his kitchen, his nose bleeding, on the arm of my brother.

"Mum! Fix him!" I knew for a fact that you, Dragon Lady, can fix a nose bleed. Which you did, thankfully.

"Colin! Didn't you tell them anything?" I looked over to the doorway, absorbing all the faces with all the shocked expressions.

"All I did was casually mention that I had seen you, and then they all wanted to come right away to see for sure!" Colin explained, sputtering a bit.

"When did you do this?"

"About fifteen minutes ago."

"Are they mad at me?" I eyed the crowd cautiosly, not sure what the wide range of facial expressions meant.

"They probably will be when the shock wears down." Colin pointed out.

"Yeah, you're probably right." I didn't take my weary eyes off the group.

I took a step back, lowering my preggo self into a vacant kitchen chair.

"Draco, if you're done bleeding, you might want to go get Matt, it's about time for breakfast." I instructed.

The less bloody Malfoy obeyed. Did I put on my crown and become queen for the day?

"Well?" I leaned back and looked at the group, they were all still staring at me, staring at the way anyone would if they just found their daughter/sister/friend who was eight and a half months pregnant and living and working for someone who was thought of as an enemy for years.

"Well what?" You questioned back, uncomftorable.

"Well what do you have to ask? And come in, by the way." up until then everyone had been clammering in the doorway still.

The group slowly made their way, sitting where ever the space was available.

"Were you ever planning on telling us all this?" You finally snapped, your head evidently clearer.

"I did! You just had an overgrown pidgeon crap on it!" I snapped back. Swollen ankles make me cranky.

"You said not to read those letters! So I didn't! I read down to the line you probably thought was funny and then, like a good Mum, obeyed your request!"

"Those lines _were _funny!" and then I felt it. A big old sharp pain hit me right then, but I did my best to ignore it, only cringing a little.

"Did you just have a contraction?" Charlie asked, his eyes going even more nervous than before.

"No, did you?" okay, not my best comeback, but I was in pain!

"Charlie's not pregnant!" You snapped, evil Dragon Lady.

"Oh, how terrible. He'd make a fabulous mum." I sneered.

"Maybe you should go to St. Mungo's." Daddy nervously pointed out.

"I'm not due for another two weeks."

"Well, it seems that you're going into labor two weeks early, then." Hermione pointed out.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"Don't argue with me, it's my uterus!"

"I didn't read those letters, trying to be the best mum I can be, trying to make _you _happy, and what do I get in return? This!" you fumed.

"Don't tell me you didn't read those letters!" I snapped. Okay, come back wise, this was not my best.

"I only skimmed them..." you mumbled.

"I knew it! How did you manage to miss the part about this!" I pointed to the bump.

"I must have blocked it out! I was too busy fainting over all the people you shagged!" you wanted to call me a scarlet woman. I know you wanted to call me a scarlet woman.

There was a long moment of awkwardness right then. A very long one.

Yes, I realize it is frowned upon to shag people at Hogwarts, but hey, I'm hormonal. And impulsive. And I was hot.

"Why couldn't I ever mark anything off the parchment you gave me?" I finally asked, I was still pouting, and ignoring the occaisonal pain.

"I can explain that, darling sister." Fred piped up.

"That would be the Forever There Parchment." George continued.

"A Weasley original."

"Can't mark anything out."

"Or get anything off."

"That would explain it..." I mumbled, not really paying attention anymore.

"Explain what?" I'm not even sure who said that.

"I fell asleep on one and drooled."

"Oh, gross, Gin!" Ron sneered.

I gave him the look of _'you _insult _me_?' and continued pouting.

"Not that this visit hasn't been lovely, with the punching of my nose and distracting of my nanny, but I would like all of you to get the hell out of my house." Draco finally spoke up, keeping his voice calm and, well, Draco like.

"I suppose we should...for now at least. Now that we know where she lives, I suppose we can just pop in whenever." Bill pointed out.

Just go back to your veela, lover boy. There were several pops, as in, eeryone who didn't live there left. Which is good. You meddlesome mother.

"Pack an overnight bag, you're going to St. Mungo's." Draco instructed.  
"Why?" I questioned, cringing again.

"You're in labor!"

"Do I have to go alone?"

"You don't mean you're scared, do you Weasley?"

"I'M ABOUT TO PUSH A PERSON OUT OF ME! OF COURSE I'M SCARED!"

"I suppose Matt and I could sit in the waiting room."

Oh, what a kind and gracious boss I have. I could just barf from it all.

This parchment's full, I'll continue the story on another piece.

Parting thought: Flooing while in labor is scary.

Love and Such,

Ginny in Pain

* * *

** A/N that keeps on a rockin':** Still feeling lovely, darlings? I hope so.  



	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: **Just so ya know, missed edits are due to the fact that I'm exhausted at the moment. Who knew it oculd be so draining going to Wal Mart dressed like a colonist?

* * *

Dear Dragon Lady, 

I bet you just think you're SO clever, don't you? You're just the smartest Mum of all, aren't you?

Well, you're not! You're mean!

I am still pissed that all of you went to St. Mungo's after you left my flat. Why, oh why, would you do that? Don't answer, I know why you'd do that. Do you really think that all of you coming helped the situation? Let's recap the DISASTOR, shall we?

"Not going into labor, eh?" I had just arrived, and thankfully, sat down when I looked up and saw YOU, Dragon Lady.

"I'm just planning on staying here for the next two weeks." I sniffed, looking away.

"Ginny?" I just had to look at who said my name, didn't I?

"Leo?" there he was. Standing in his student mediwizard robes, looking all important and such.

"What are you doing here?" he might a mediwizard in training, but he's not all that bright.

"What do you think I'm doing here? I'm having your kid!" I snapped. Labor pains.

"Could you not say that so loud?" oh, that was real nice.

"Cassandra and I decided that since we'll be having children of our own we should both just move on." that bastard continued.

"Cassandra? As in Cassandra Marteen?" Draco spoke up, Matt in his arms.

"Yes, that's the one. We'll be getting married as soon as I'm through with school. She's a year older, but that's not important." What an idiot.

Before anyone knew what was happening, Matt was thrusted into your arms, simply because you were standing closest, and Draco had jumped on Leo, knocking them both to the ground. Cassandra Marteen, the mother of Matthew Malfoy, the woman who left Draco with a baby, who Draco never really got over. What are the chances?

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'MOVE ON?'" I yelled, even though Leo was crumpled on the ground, there was no need to calm down.

"You mean _he's _the father!" Charlie questioned, indicating Leo.

"Yes." I was unhappy and in labor. There was no need to try and get around this.

Now, as you know, normally all my brothers are calm, and understanding, and willing to talk things through, and

I'm not buying that either. They all joined Draco in the fight. I'm betting Harry would have, too, if it weren't for the fact that he was nowhere to be seen and he has not been mentioned at all. And Dad was about to, until you grabbed his arm.

Why must you ruin all the fun?

"Are any of you here to do something besides attack the students?" a grumpy mediwitch snapped, coming over to the group.

"I am!" I yelled, throwing my hand up like I was Hermione trying to answer a question in class.

"What are you doing, then?" she questioned.

"You're not really a mediwitch, are you?"

You snickered. Bad, bad influence!

"Is there a father here?" the mediwitch asked, pulling a clipboard literally out of nowhere. She's a witch, remember?

"Uh...no..." I decided, looking over at the group that was STILL fighting.

"Then you'll be going to deliver alone." she didn't ask, she stated.

"No!" I cried out, pushing a person out of me is scary, I need a little help.

"Is the father here or not?" snappy, old thing, wasn't she?

"He is!" I grabbed the closest hand to where I was sitting, not really looking or thinking.

"He?"

I looked up. It was not the person I suspected.

"Yes, he! He's in drag!" I insisted.

Okay, grabbing Hermione's hand wasn't what I had planned on doing, but it worked.

"You expect me to believe that she is the father?" why wouldn't she just believe us?

"I have a penis." Hermione stated, not sounding sure of herself. It is such a good thing so many people were off fighting.  
"Would you like to see it?" I couldn't resist, I had to say it.

Lucky for Hermione, the mediwitch said no, and took us both back to a delivery room.

I'm not sure what happened while we were going there, I was in quite a bit of pain, but Hermione tells me that I did quite a bit of smacking. People who tried to follow, who tried to touch me, who tried to talk to me...

But that's not important. What's important is Dr. What's His Name came and gave me lots o' potions. And now labor isn't hurting! Nothing is hurting! Right now I think it'd be a great idea to get my appendix out, it won't hurt anyways, and muggles do it all the time.

Dr. What's His Name is back, he wants me to push the baby out. Ewwwwww. That sounded gross.

Love and Such,

Ginny and Her Labor Used to be Pains

* * *

Dear Dragon Lady, 

Oh man. The potions wore off like half way through.

Oh man. Those damn medipeople wouldn't give me more. I wanted it sooooooooo bad.

I'm just teasing you right now, you don't want to hear about the horrible pain that is labor. You already know about it. You don't know MY version of it, which is involves blaiming Hermione, who I called the father, but that doesn't matter.

And it doesn't matter that a mediwizard offered to have Hermione's teeny weenie removed because he thought she was pretty.

All you care about is Evangeline (Eevy) Jae Weasley. 6 lbs. 4 oz. Evangeline means good tidings, and I decided to continue the tradition of giving baby girls fancy names, but calling her by a shorter version. And the middle name of Jae just fits her. It's almost a traditional name, but not quite. And Eevy Jae sounds sweet.

Oh sure, I could call her Eva, but Eevy is much cuter. It's like ivy, but not, because it's cute. And this child is CUTE.

Well, now she is. To be honest, at first I though I'd given birth to a kidney. A kidney that screamed. And made Hermione cry because it was "so beautiful."

I guess this girl finds kidneys gorgeous. I was kinda freaked out because a) PAIN, and b) where was the baby?

Then they cleaned her all up and, like I said, this kid is CUTE. She of course has my red hair, with stupid Leo's hazel eyes, but otherwise just looks like me.

Just like me, minus the eyes and being tiny and at one time kidney like.

Right now she's sleeping, and snoring, and I think that sounds like a pretty good idea. Not the snoring part.

Oh no, my little Eevy takes after Ron already...

Do most mothers suddenly become very disappointed in their children when said children are about two hours old? I'm a terrible mum. I am. Horrid. I love her! I do! I'm not that bad, am I?

Just kidding, I'm not disappointed. Just tired. Really. Honest. I'M SERIOUS.

Love and Such,

Ginny the Mum

* * *

**A/N keeps on comin':** Okay, I'm done with this chapter. Not done with the series. Just this chapter. Yeah, I'm still tired.  



	15. Chapter 15

**A/N:** I must warn you, the chapter after this one is pretty much the end. And the next one is kinda short. It was written because of requests. Thanks for all the reviews, my darlings.

* * *

Dear Dragon Lady, 

Okay, it has been three days and I'm still tired. Giving birth was tiring, but come on. I would like to have the strength to get up and go places more exciting than the bathroom, but that just doesn't seem to be happening.

All the mediwizards said there are no potions to make me feel any better, the only thing is bed rest.

Oh, don't worry about me, trapped at the headquarters of the Order, on maternity leave from poor, fussy Matt, my only human contact being every couple hours whne you bring Eevy in to be fed.

She's mine, remember? Pretty soon, I'll be able to get out of bed and take her home, okay? And I (sigh) promise to bring her over to visit.

It'd be nice to see my own child at times other than when she's trying to eat me alive, but you keep insisting I'm too weak.

Stop doing that.

But I know for a fact that soon, you yourself will be tired! And then other, more reasonable people will be on Eevy patrol! And when that time comes, you won't know it because you'll probably be asleep. Hopefully.

Love and Such,

Ginny THE REAL MUM

* * *

Dear Dragon Lady, 

I can walk down the stairs, I can hold my own child, and I can do all sorts of things. Nyeh nyeh nyeh.

In fact I did that this morning. At 4:30, when Eevy decided it was wake up time. There must be some mistake, no child of mine is a morning person.

Who is this baby? She looks like me, but the morning thing...

It doesn't really matter though. She is a lovely little exscuce. Walking her around gives me access to all the whispered conversations that go on in this household. For instance, I have learned...

-the only reason all of us Weasleys are here is because Daddy signed up for extra monitoring

-all of my brothers have been going in and out not only for work, but also because of tracking Death Eaters

-many others are tracking Death Eaters

-you, horrid Dragon Lady, were so paranoid about slipping up and telling me something horrible and truthful so you just didn't write at all

-whenever people talk about Harry, they always lower their voices even more

-Eevy is a popular baby

All right, so I didn't exactly get hardhitting, life altering information. But I did get a few of my own questions answered! Such as

-why the hell are we still here

-where is everybody

-what was with all the neglect

-how great is this child of mine

This is long enough for now, there's something in the air. I can feel it.

Something important.

Maybe they're going to get me a puppy. Wait, no, I have a puppy. She's a baby.

A cute baby.

Love and Such,

Ginny the Puppy Owner

* * *

Dear Dragon Lady, 

Okay, so everything's officially totally and completely changed. Again.

No, I'm not pregnant. Again. That would be bad. At the moment. That's right Dragon Lady! I'm hinting at having more children later on!

All because of what happened early this morning.

It was about five, Eevy had slept in. We were sitting at the table downstairs, well, I was holding her as I sat at the table. She is yet to be able to support her own head.

Anyways, to get back on track, it's five AM, and the door opens. I'm not sure if this is a bad thing or not, I'm not used to this house yet, and I don't know how normal five AM visitors are, but I figure if noise is being made, he or she can't be that bad.

And then he or she walks into the kitchen. Actually, he walks into the kitchen. He as in _he_.

He meaning Harry. Harry walked into the room. He looked at me, and then at Eevy, and all he managed to say was "Oh." in a rather surprised way.

Now a normal person would be able to think of something normal to say, unfortunately, as we both have learned, I am not a normal person.

"Do you want to get breakfast?' was the only thing I could choke out. No hi, no explanation, just the Weasley was off dealing with those moments, eating.  
"Why are you holding a baby?" he also wasn't thinking normally, so maybe he didn't notice how abnormal I was..."She can't sit up on her own." looking back, that was a funny comment. But neither of us laughed. Okay, not _that _funny, but still. A little bit.

Okay fine, it was dumb!

"That's not the answer I was expecting."  
"It wasn't the answer I was expecting on giving."  
"Can I hold her? She is a her, right?"  
"Yeah."

We were both nervous as I passed her to him. Well, I was nervous because I was handing my infant to a guy with zero baby experience, and he was just nervous 'cause I don't know why. I wasn't in his head. Things would have been a lot easier if I was.

"So, what's her name." he wasn't really looking at me, but staring intently as Eevy.  
"Evangeline. But I call her Eevy. It fits her better."  
"Eevy Potter..." he muttered that to himself, but I still heard. I did I did I did.  
"What?" my tone was a little sharp, but it was with surprise.  
"Nothing!" he responded so fast, snapping his head up, I thought he was about to drop Eevy. He didn't. I would have freaked if he had.

There was a very long silence after this because I was realizing something. Something big. Bigger than big. Huge. Gigantic. Super ginormous. Is that a word?

Operation Get Over Harry was a complete and total failure. All I did was not think about how not over him I am for a little bit.

"Gin, how did this happen?" he was looking at Eevy again.  
"How did what happen?"  
"How did you become a mum?"

I paused, trying to think of the best to say it. 'I shagged' didn't seem like it would suffice.

"It's all your fault!" I finally breathed out. That caught him off guard.  
"How? I'm not the father!"

"I know that! But if you hadn't broken up with me, I never would have been with Sean, and he never would have cheated on me with Gracie, so I never would have had to get revenge by shagging Leo!"

Okay, it really wasn't his fault as much as mine. But I'm happy with the results. I get Eevy.

"Did you say Leo? As in Leo Jarnis?" not the question I was expecting, but it worked. I guess.  
"How the hell do you know Leo Jarnis?"  
"Where do you think I've been all this time? I've been tracking Death Eaters, he was the last one I got. He said to say hello to you, I really didn't think I would have to, but apparently-"  
"Apparently what?"  
"Apparently you knew him better than I expected! A Death Eater, Gin? Why a Death Eater?"  
"I didn't know he was a Death Eater."  
"Did you know anything about him?"

I opened and shut my mouth a few times before speaking. Like a guppie.

"I wasn't exactly being reasonable, okay? I get it, bad Ginny." jumping to conclusions is my only form of excercise.  
"I'm going to go put her back down." I took Eevy from him, and took her to a make shift bed in the pretty much evil free Black house parlor.

As soon as I turned around, there was Harry.

We kissed. Right next to her. Because everything is perfect now. The world is finally repaying me for everything's it's done. Everything is good, and everything will stay good.

Maybe I'll have more kids. With Harry. Because we're together. Because that's what life is supposed to be like. No Draco (ew), no Leo, no Sean (really ew), no Death Eaters at all. My taste in men is finally improving.

Doesn't it make you so happy you could pee?

Wait, no, that's ew. Don't pee. I really should invest in parchment I can mark out...

Love and Such,

Happy Ginny

* * *

**The Super Fun A/N:** Not what you were expecting to happen? Of course not. Life doesn't follow a plan, so why should my fic?  



	16. Chapter 16

A/N: Just a little follow up. After reading reviews, I couldn't resist writing it. It's short, I know.

* * *

Dear Ginny, 

You are so lucky that I don't want to bother sweet little Eevy, or else you'd be getting the Howler from _hell_.

What were you thinking? Sex before marraige? AT SCHOOL? **WITH DEATH EATERS!**

Why didn't you just go ahead and spread your legs for You-Know-Who?

Ooooh, I did not just write that. You really can't mark out on this parchment. I'll have to talk to Fred and George about this.

I'll mention this after I finish talking to all your brothers about a certain nick name that has caught on in this house.

That's right, Dragon Lady. Charlie really seems to enjoy it the most, which disapoints me. You have ruined your older brother! Why couldn't you have been Head Girl? You used to be such a good child.

Quidditch must have been a bad influence on you, you didn't hit people until you became captain.

Yes, I did read the letters! Of course I read the letters! Who can blame me? I was trying to watch out for my only little girl, since you obviously need it so much. Do you have any idea what it's like to be a mum? Let me assure you, it's quite different than being a nanny. Listen to me for once. I'm your mum and I'm wise. Brilliant, even.

Which is why I'm sticking around for as long as possible so as to make sure you don't make these mistakes again. I really don't want to coddle you, but you're not leaving me much choice.

Now, the only reason I even waited this long to talk to you about all this is because of your dear father's fear that you'll run again. Poor Arthur, his only daughter, suddenly gone one day. He felt simply terrible.

We all did. You made us all feel terrible. The whole Order. Because of your irresponsiblity.

But no need for me to bother you with all this! Goodness knows that you can live your own life! You've certainly proven that!

Oh, and congratulations on graduating number one. We're all impressed.

Of course, we would have been more impressed if you had graduated without being pregnant out of wedlock.

At least your father and I were responsible enough to get married after I found out I was

SWEET MERLIN! You DID NOT read that. Why did I grab this piece of parchment? Out of all the pieces in the world, I get this horrid no mark out piece.

At least I can take comfort in the fact that you and Harry will settle down and Eevy will have a proper family. I know, I know, you two are barely together, he hasn't asked, details details. But I know he will ask. It's mother's instinct. You'll get it soon enough.

My baby has a baby! This is all too much to handle. Much too much. Harry had better propose soon, that'll calm you down. Not that it seems getting knocked up did.

I'm a grandmum and it's all your fault! Bill and Fleur were supposed to give me a baby right now! Not you! They're MARRIED! Bill and Fleur, not Ginny and half of Hogwarts!

Oh, I'll calm down before too long. Eevy will calm me down.

Now, I'm attaching a list of things we'll need to get ready for the wedding. Don't start rolling your eyes! You know it's coming sooner of later. Now calm down and think things through for once.

Love,

YOUR MUM, not some Dragon Lady


End file.
